


Gravitational Pull

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year with Danny McCulloch in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 1x05 - "Date Night"
> 
> Originally posted 11-4-06

Kevin lay stretched across Danny’s bed, thumbing through his physics book. Danny sat at his desk, his bare feet propped on the bed next to Kevin’s arm. He sighed and nudged Kevin with his toe. “I’m tired of this.”

Kevin glanced up. “Physics?”

“No.” Danny slid off the chair, kneeling beside the bed, splaying his hand over Kevin’s textbook, his eyes dark and far too close. “Not physics.”

“D-Danny?” Kevin’s gaze darted from Danny’s eyes to his lips, parted and wet as Danny slid his tongue over them. Kevin’s own lips parted, his breath catching. “Jesus.”

He watched Danny’s throat move as he swallowed, watched him lick his lips again. Danny leaned in even closer, the fingers of the hand on Kevin’s physics book flexing and wrinkling the page. Danny tilted his head. “Does that mean you’re going to kiss me?”

Kevin nodded as he leaned in, closing the distance between them. He stilled, barely a breath away from Danny’s mouth, then moved in again, closing his eyes. Danny made a noise deep in his throat and met Kevin’s mouth with his own, his tongue slipping past Kevin’s parted lips. Kevin pressed forward, shoving his physics book to the side as he slid a hand into Danny’s short hair, curved it around the back of his skull and held him hard against the kiss.

Danny reached for Kevin, his hand fisting in Kevin’s t-shirt and tugging it free from his jeans, bunching the fabric in his grip. Kevin groaned as the cool air of the room hit his overheated skin and Danny broke the kiss long enough to breathe.

“What are you laughing at, Walker?”

Kevin shook his head and scrambled onto his knees as Danny got to his feet. Danny still held Kevin’s shirt in his grip and he pulled on it, guiding it up over Kevin’s head and tossing it onto his bedroom floor. Kevin shivered, staring at Danny helplessly, his brain short-circuiting somewhere between applied dynamics and the fact that all the blood in his body was currently pounding out a bass line in the pulse of his cock. “Nothing. Not laughing. This is not a laughing matter.”

Danny huffed a small laugh and shook his head. “You look like I’m going to hurt you.”

Kevin squeaked slightly. “Are you?”

Danny’s eyes widened and he laughed again, kneeling on the bed in front of Kevin and guiding Kevin’s hands to the hem of the sweater he was wearing. “I guess you’d have to be a masochist in your family, huh?” He leaned in and kissed Kevin again, softly this time, barely brushing his lips. “You done this before, Kevin Walker?”

“In my head. With Tom Cruise.”

“I’m not Tom Cruise.”

“No.” Kevin shook his head and tugged Danny’s sweater over his head, his hands shaking. “But I won’t hold that against you.”

Danny caught Kevin’s hands, easing the sweater out of them, and then pressed them against his chest. Kevin’s breath caught and he shivered slightly. “You want to touch me, Kevin?”

“Yes,” he whispered, letting his hands slide down to the rough fabric of Danny’s jeans then back up his stomach, his chest, his shoulders. Danny’s body was like a reflection of his own, but the sensations firing along his nerves were completely new. Small, rough patches of hair against the smoothness of his palms, the hard tightness of Danny’s nipples catching his fingers. Kevin watched his hands move, watched Danny’s skin flush and react, watched the shiver run through him. He raised his eyes to find Danny watching him, his gaze intent. “It’s all right?”

Danny shook his head. “Amazing.” He leaned in then, capturing Kevin’s mouth. Kevin had done this before – the unfortunate incident with Alicia, the girl Tommy dated, and Sarah’s friend, the unfortunately named Glory – but neither of them was like this. Neither of them was hard, firm smoothness and taut muscle, neither of them was thin lips and warm tongue and hands on his back and on the back of his neck, neither of them was strength, holding him against them. Neither of them was this, was _Danny_.

“Oh, God.” Kevin groaned softly, his hands sliding over Danny’s bare shoulders, one of them curving around the nape of his neck. He kissed him again, his tongue curving around Danny’s, pulling him closer, wanting to taste every surface, every slide of skin. Danny echoed his groan, one hand planted firmly between Kevin’s shoulder blades as the other slid down, snaking beneath the waistband of Kevin’s jeans.

Kevin broke away, panting roughly. Danny pulled his hands free, holding them up in surrender, his chest heaving as hard as Kevin’s. “I’m sor-”. Kevin cut him off, tugging him close once more, falling back until he was sprawled on the bed, Danny’s body hard against his. Danny groaned, his body fitting easily between Kevin’s spread legs, thrusting his tongue deep into Kevin’s mouth as his hips copied the motion, his body sliding along Kevin’s.

Kevin dropped his head back, breaking the kiss again, desperate for air. “God. That…that feels…” He shook his head and thrust against Danny, mimicking him until the heat and pressure centered in the fulcrum of their bodies, point and counterpoint, action and reaction as they thrust against one another. Danny’s hands fisted in the bedspread on either side of Kevin and Kevin turned his head, watching the skin of Danny’s knuckles blanch as Kevin reached up, brushing fingers over Danny’s nipples, along his neck.

“Kevin, _God_ , Kevin.” Danny panted his name, the fabric of his jeans rasping against Kevin’s. “More. More?”

Kevin turned his gaze back to Danny, arrested by the sweat damp hair that clung to his forehead, the parted lips and glazed eyes. He swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he let his hand slide down between them, his fingers slick and trembling as he undid Danny’s belt.

He managed to get the leather free of the buckle and bit his lower lip, eyes still caught on Danny’s as he undid the fly. Danny’s sigh of relief as the fabric parted sent a shiver through Kevin, his body jerking in response as Danny thrust downward, his damp briefs doing nothing to hide the hard shaft of flesh as it brushed against the back of Kevin’s hand.

“ _Shit_ ,” Danny’s gasp overshadowed Kevin and he thrust again, groaning as Kevin turned his hand, let Danny’s cock slide against his palm. “Oh, _shit_ , Kevin.”

Kevin swallowed again. “D-Danny.” He pulled his hand back, fumbling with his own fly, struggling against the overwhelming urge to thrust up against Danny, to feel him. He hissed with relief as he slid his zipper down, barely able to complete the sound before Danny’s mouth was on his again, his body pressing down, trapping Kevin’s hand between them. He whimpered against the kiss, Danny’s teeth hard against his lip. He pulled his hand free, needing to feel nothing but _Danny_ , and fisted his own hands in the bedspread, his feet flat against the mattress as he thrust up, giving himself over to the sensation.

Words swam through his head, his vision as his brain fought to make sense of everything. He tried to memorize it all – the press of hard, hard skin through the thin fabric wet with pre-come; the taste of Danny’s mouth; the salt of his sweat; the feeling of his chest, rough with hair against Kevin’s – but it all pulsed through his blood and melted together as Danny’s hand skimmed his thigh and tugged at Kevin’s briefs, his hand burning against Kevin’s hip.

“Oh… _God_.” Kevin’s back arched, his body curving hard into Danny’s. “Oh…oh…” His hand shook as he forced himself to release the bedspread, reaching out to slide his hand over the curve of Danny’s ass, fingers tightening against the firm flesh.

“K-evin.” Danny panted his name, burying the sound in Kevin’s throat as heat flooded against him. Kevin’s whole body shuddered and jerked, his fingers digging further, pressing Danny harder against him as he came, wet and warm and as slick as the sweat of Danny’s skin.

Kevin lay there breathing, his chest touching Danny’s with every rise and fall. “Much better than physics.”

“There’s a physics lesson in there somewhere,” Danny assured him, easing beside him and lying on his back as well. Kevin shivered in the sudden shift of temperature, hot skin replaced by cool air and moist heat replaced by wet chills. “Though not one I think we should write up a lab report on.”

Kevin laughed and turned his head, smiling at Danny. “Hey.”

Danny smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly. “Hey there, Walker.” He closed his eyes, breathing against Kevin for a long minute. “Attic’s soundproofed. Now you know why I use it as my bedroom and let Abigail have the bigger room downstairs.”

“You’re a wise man.”

“Nah. If I’d been wise…” He reached over and ran a finger down Kevin’s brief’s, marking a line on the wet fabric. “I’d have taken these off you so you had something to wear home.”

Kevin’s cock responded, jerking at that thought. “N-next time?”

“Yeah,” Danny smiled and nodded, his finger still slowly tracing a line along Kevin’s cock. “Next time.”


End file.
